


[Podfic] Anchorage by cjmarlowe

by fire_juggler



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frenemies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchorage by cjmarlowe read aloud</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b> Nathan explores what it's like to touch. Takes place during 2.02: "Fear and Loathing". Kink bingo square: bodies and body parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anchorage by cjmarlowe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anchorage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429547) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



> Many thanks to cjmarlowe for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/anchorage.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/anchorage-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/anchorage-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
